Timeless Lotus
by Inu'sSinisterCimmerianOblivion
Summary: It has been said one good turn deserves another,the same can be said about the opposite,while the intentions may have been otherwise but taken in the direction of what can be twisted,and prior to the result of the first,came that of another almost immediately followed in response of a domino effect of the first in the efforts to prevent the descent of one, undone the second with it


Timeless Lotus

Chapter One

Trapped In Motion

By Inu's Sinister Cimmerian Oblivion

AKA Inuyashas Youkai

Disclaimer : I do not own or have any affiliation to any regards , or involvement to the creation of the tale or its characters in the Feudal Fairy Tale Of Inu yasha , only the plot I have placed them within as it could just occur to almost anyone , even yet myself . But I have to include the warning of its rating , for its content . Rating R .

Through a piece of weathered glass one can see a still of time passing trapped within its framed surrounds , blurred in motion , and held by the strands withholding its place inside of its holder . A blanket of fragmented moments surpassed in a capture hidden from the next. Yet , Consider if the snagged entrapment of such a given place in the passage of time was ensnared without the sheer encasement to be caught in a never-ending restraint etched further in age with a lone flicker or flash, stolen by although , a will to be swayed in the sight elicited by the owner of such obs drawn into the pull of something unknown, as the spinning of days did turn , with the exception of the single tattered spans of momentum , by splintered grasp. A strained knot in keeping such origins in its place . But merely by a opposite direction twisted in mid flight from just the movement alone erupted in something more sinister caught by many inside its wake .

A anomaly that threaded thin , alas in its creation weaved thickly into another bleeding outward overlapping the next in following , and in its hold formed another in its place in trade for the existence taking its first breath against a force unbidden by its unexpected abrupt entrance into a searing interweave bursting forth outward into the flow of time , shattered and torn . A raging flame snaring onto , and tearing in its interruption halting , a frozen contradiction to a unwritten but perceived concept in its telling that the birth of what know forced its way into being , was for not in the possibility to anything in the realm of reality to actual occur , and be seen by the naked eye.

As it had dragging those within the expanse of such unknown territory taken by mere sight of it , as to prevent the spread of knowledge of its current plague of taking its first exhale , and throwing it back within the shadows to be buried to the surrounding living expanse to a place where it remain to another not apart of the black hole that ripped away the evidence of what it was to stand what the confines of time demanded the presence of it to ever be – nothing but a mere legend or something that was passed down in stories yet never to be believed that the occurrence ever was ground in the the earth with its hands dragging to fight , claws drawing its path in its desire to be known .

Although , within the sphere of immediate surrounds , of multitude of those inside the precedence of the arriving dark , billowing in its apparent need , and desperation to devour , yanked & drawn in by the sight capturing against any will to fight against to the moving still . A lure stealing their attention towards the wicked symphony twisting upon , heading straight for their direction destructively , in a inescapable path becoming apart of each one , offering no way for it unto them a way out , as the irrevocable ties to one stuck within the wake in front of their eyes opposed it . The hardened soil,and rock underneath ones feet within the boundaries of the shadows guided by the distant cover of a fading encompass of the sun , currently bordered the area in ruins , rippling towards the way of the exploding tail of the conflicting motions entwining against that of one another inside the ominous smoke-like mist encircling the splintering image held within the orbs watching with the knowledge of its impeding doom only waiting to strike.

The structures that at one point stood prior , the trees , shrubbery , - or any proof for that matter hinting at anything serene ever existed with the distance canvasing the spot where the lot of them stood was no more , and replaced with only the remains of what once might have present made only by the memory of what was at a time perceive-ably known true . For everything was torn , ripped straight up , and up-heaved, broken apart in mere fragments spun by a stale gust of air consisting of dirt , splinters of wood, shavings of stone , stagnant blood , and burning flesh & hair , all taken to fall in its gravitational slither back to the surface from which it may have came , but its way for now lost within the path to the present outcome casting its answering result .

Although , as it has been said one good turn deserves another , the same can be said about the opposite , while the intentions may have been otherwise but taken in the direction of what can be twisted , and prior to the result of the first , came that of another almost immediately followed in response of a domino effect of the first in the efforts to prevent the incandescence further towards the downward spiral the actions of the first elicited , pulling forth the answering response unto the will of the second to forcibly arrive .

Brazing a new repose to the first , engraving deeply into the flesh of the rapture taken upon the ominous daze held in ones vision , bleeding outward to join the horrid sound . Carving within to stand out in its ominous siren that held captive unto those caught , as it tightly held trapped , was neverendingly reverted back to its source .

Where the origins begun with the center of one , the strands entangled with that of the addition of another in the drawl , scrawling in the rupture , a fray to that unwilling to release that of the sliver yet remain tying that of which the first lies nevermore .

TBC...


End file.
